nins_tar_wikia_lolfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The Amazing Race Game Night 1 ''is the first season ''of The Amazing Race Game Night. ''It is a spin-off of the popular reality TV show ''The Amazing Race. ''It featured 14 racers racing around the world. Chart * A '''rd e'''bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. * A ''red bolded and italicized team placement means the team was eliminated but was given a second chance at the Redemption Leg. * A (red) bolded and in parentheses team placement means the team was disqualified. * A red bolded and underlined team placement means the team was eliminated on a Keep-On-Race leg. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. ** A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. ** A blue underlined and italicized team placement means the team came last on an elimination leg but successfully used The Save. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. *A » or 》indicates that the team chose to use a Reverse. « or 《 indicates the team who received it. «》 indicates that a team was Reversed, but they used the second Reverse on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a Zero-Hour Pit Stop (i.e. "Keep on Racing"). It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. * > Indicates the team used the yield. < Indicates the team that received the yield. Average * 14th: anojan12345 - 14.00 * 13th: Mr_PlazzsDW3rd - 8.00 * 12th: XxAbiNolanxX - 12.33 * 11th: tyladoll - 8.75 * 10th: SamZeta67 - 7.50 * 9th: cookie311816 - 3.714 * 8th: Weird088 - 6.375 * 7th: Ry_y - 7.22 * 6th: BryMcKe9 - 6.81 * 5th: Bob_beh - 4.33 * 4th: katanshark - 5.31 * 3rd: raycharleslin - 3.857 * 2nd: Kilzguinnn - 4.071 * 1st: Poke_Leaf - 2.571 Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → China) * Los Angeles, California, 'United States ' (Downtown LA) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Bank of America Plaza) * Los Angeles (LA Convention Center) ** Los Angeles (Port of Los Angeles) (Secret Flight) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Beijing, 'China '(Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (CMG Headquarters) *